


Surprise

by popify



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Uchiha Obito, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popify/pseuds/popify
Summary: “I’m wearing a vibrator. That’s the remote.” A pale hand folds Obito's fingers over the plastic object, inducing him. "I want you to," Kakashi begins, cheeks flushed and eyes deep, "Press the button."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Surprise

Obito's nervous.

After picking out what he wants to wear, he makes sure to be a few minutes early for their first Valentine’s Day date, and now he has to wait, shifting his weight from foot to foot in front of the restaurant.

On his way there, Kakashi texted him to let him know he'd be a few minutes later, 15 minutes max, but since Obito wanted to surprise him at the entrance, he decided to wait. His black button is rolled up to his elbows and his jaw is freshly shaven. He dressed up to impress, after all.

However in the end, he decides he should do as told and heads up to the hall.

The restaurant is full. Obito looks around at the busy tables. An old couple eating side by side, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles as a stern woman dining alone nearby looks on and frowns. Businessmen in their grey suits lighting up cigars. A pair of American tourists, trying to decipher the menu. A family and their teenage children. The noise level is high. The smoke level, too. But it doesn't bother him.

Obito has a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a square box of fine chocolate at the crook of his elbow. He requests a table for two, as well as an expensive bottle of wine, and settles down nicely, willing his heart to stop racing. It's been quite some time since they went out together, just the two of them.

This is going to be the first time they are celebrating Valentine’s day together, but this isn't their first date. Actually, they've lost count of how many dates they've been together thus far, but Kakashi promised a special night. He looked Obito in the eye in that way that only Obito knew how to decipher and asked him out spontaneously. Dinner. Fancy restaurant. Put on some nice clothes, he said, smiling cheekily. 

And of course Obito didn't say no. He never denies the younger male. No matter what. Kakashi has him wrapped around his fingers and he is well aware of that. Not that Obito is making any efforts to hide that fact, he’s more than happy to spoil his lover.

He spots Kakashi walking through the doors and soon their eyes lock from across the room. The smile that breaks through Obito's features is instant and stunned. Kakashi is wearing all black, from head to toe, and his soft, silver hair is falling in front of his eyes. He looks absolutely gorgeous. 

"Sorry I'm a little late," he says, smiling timidly. 

"You look gorgeous," Obito mutters, standing up to courteously receive him. 

"Thank you." He smiles, brushing his hands down his shirt and jacket to smooth out any wrinkles. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he says, leaning in to place a kiss on Obito’s lips.

Their table at the restaurant is tucked away into a corner, just as Obito requested. He’s full of nervous energy as he sits and peruses the menu, and he can’t stop sneaking glances at Kakashi. 

After setting the bouquet and the sweets aside neatly, Kakashi rolls his shoulders and leans back a little, looking around the crowded restaurant, tossing his head to sweep the hair off his forehead. The movement draws Obito's attention. In the open collar of Kakashi's shirt, he can see the edge of the soft black leather choker that lies at the base of his throat. Obito hides a smile in his water glass.

His gaze drops to Kakashi's lips. Pink and full and tempting. There's a slight crease on the younger's brow as he skims through the menu, focused but distracted to anything else. Obito wonders if he's nervous too. 

"Ready to order? I got us some red wine," Obito speaks over the low hum of people chatting casually and the incessant clank of cutlery.

Kakashi lifts his eyes to him, grinning. "You're such a gentleman." His smile falters a little, and he tilts his head, eyes studying Obito. “I have a surprise for you,” Kakashi blurts. He closes his hand around something he pulls out from his pocket and slides it across the table toward Obito with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

When Kakashi presses the small remote into his hand, Obito is nothing short of confused.

It's not a particularly large or complex item, but the fact that Kakashi is giving it to him and its unknown function is baffling in itself. The only buttons on it are two arrow buttons labeled UP and DOWN with multiple levels of intensity, and one small one labeled ON/OFF.

Obito looks down at the remote in his hand with faint confusion. “Thanks? What is it?”

Kakashi sighs and leans across the table so he can whisper, “I’m wearing a vibrator. That’s the remote.” A pale hand folds Obito's fingers over the plastic object, inducing him. "I want you to," Kakashi begins, cheeks flushed and eyes deep, "Press the button," he breathes, a smile cracking his face. Obito tenses suddenly.

Obito stares at him, shocked speechless. He runs a thumb over the remote, his finger lingering on the buttons, looking unsure.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Can you?" Kakashi asks in a small voice that cuts through Obito’s heart.

"Right here? Right now?"

"If you can." Kakashi smiles again, letting the word flow across his tongue in a slow, almost provocative manner. 

"You've had that the whole time?"

"Yes. I'm kind of desperate." Kakashi’s words send a twist of desire through him, however uncertainty still clouds Obito's mind. As much as the idea sounds hot and his insides are already burning, they're in public. There's a huge risk of being caught in the act, not to mention the consequences of it. 

But maybe that's exactly what excites Kakashi the most. 

"Jesus," Obito runs a hand down his face, and he realizes he's shaking a little. 

"Come on, Obito. Do it." Kakashi insists, his voice wavering a little. "Don't you wanna make me moan in front of all these people?"

Obito sucks in a breath, looking around suspiciously. He feels ridiculously exposed, even though no one seems to be looking their way. 

"I wasn't expecting this. I don't know if.. if I should."

There’s a trace of want in Kakashi's expression as well, and some part of Kakashi thinks it’s sweet that Obito’s so hesitant. He reaches across the table and places his hand over Obito’s again.

"You want to. I know you do." He starts rubbing his foot against Obito's leg under the table, teasingly. "I like taking risks. Come on. Press it."

The image of Kakashi prepping himself and walking out so casually with a vibrator inside him brings some kind of euphoria to Obito's heart. Kakashi did it for him, to impress him, to please him. Kakashi is one in a million.

A slow grin unfurls in Obito's face, all traces of hesitation suddenly gone. "You want it that much, don't you?"

"I do."

Obito's hand itches around the remote. "Tell me why." He demands, finally catching up to Kakashi's game. If he wants it, Obito will give it to him. "Tell me." He repeats with an authoritative tone that leaves Kakashi blushing. 

He takes a breath before responding. "Because I want you to fuck me, and I want—“

His words are cut off by a sharp gasp as Obito flicks the remote to the lowest setting. He jerks back in his chair, loud enough that someone from the next table over sends him a concerned look.

Over the silence he can hear a faint humming noise.

Obito stares at the table, a shiver running through him every so often. The tension in the air is thick.

Obito slips his hand into his pocket, tucking the remote there. They can't be caught doing this, but that doesn't mean Obito won't get what he wants. 

His thumb is at the buttons on the little remote there, and he flicks quickly, on and off, experimenting.

Knowing that they're doing something immoral in front of so many people is far more of a turn on than he was expecting.

Kakashi's face is expressionless, but he can’t stop himself from twitching, just a little, as the vibrator in the plug buzzes to life for just an instant, on, off. Obito wants to hear him whimper and moan his name, he wants to mess him up in the best ways possible. 

The waiter appears over Kakashi's shoulder suddenly. “Evening, gentlemen,” he says, mannerly. “May I take your orders?” 

Kakashi looks expectantly at Obito, and he takes his hand out of his pocket, lays it on the table.

“I’ll have the smoked salmon potato cake, please,” he says, handing over his menu, and Kakashi gives him a warm smile.

“Very good. And for you, sir?”

“I’ll have the parmesan risotto with roasted shrimp.” Kakashi manages, keeping his eyes trained down on the table. The waiter taps their orders on his tablet, bows and excuses himself after announcing: 

"Your wine will be here shortly."

While they wait, Obito plays with the vibe that’s lying snug against Kakashi's prostate, on and off, cycling through oscillation patterns, keeping the intensity low, keeping him on a slow burn. After that first time, Kakashi’s voice never falters, he never shifts in his seat — the only indication is that he’s holding on to the edge of the table with one outstretched hand, fingertips bloodless with the pressure of his grip — but otherwise he’s calm, composed as ever.

They don't talk. It's just their eyes locked on each other, communicating wordlessly. Obito watches as Kakashi smiles faintly, but his eyes are challenging him quietly. 

"Do you like it? Do you want more?" Obito asks, just because he wants to see how wrecked Kakashi's voice is at that point. 

"Yes. Give me more."

He’s so focused on Obito, on keeping his words steady and even, that he doesn’t hear the waiter approach with the wine. As the man steps up with the bottle label-forward for them to inspect, Obito flicks the vibrator up to its top speed for just a second. Kakashi’s knee hits the underside of the table. Dishes and glassware clatter loudly, and heads at nearby tables turn.

The waiter jumps to rescue a water glass that nearly overturns. Obito shuts the vibe off completely while Kakashi apologizes. “Are you okay?” Obito asks loudly, feigning nonchalance while the waiter opens the bottle. “You seem a little fidgety?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi chuckles. “Work is nuts, my muscles are sore, too much caffeine, you know how it is.” There’s a fine flush creeping up his cheeks and Obito wants to rub over the skin with his thumbs to feel the heat of his blood climbing his face. The waiter pours him a taste of the wine, and Obito turns the vibe back on, steady and low. While he sips, while the waiter is distracted, watching for his reaction, Kakashi shifts a little in his seat, helpless.

“That’s perfect,” Obito tells the waiter, who murmurs a _very good, sir_ and pours both of their glasses.

Kakashi busies himself with his wine while another server brings over the dishes, delicate sets of succulent meat. Obito pretends to be fascinated by the cuisine instead of the man sitting across from him. 

So he smiles sweetly at the woman and she retires smoothly.

Taking pity, Obito flicks the vibrator off entirely. Kakashi makes a little noise in the back of his throat, switches his fork over to his left hand. Obito smirks and turns the vibe back on, and Kakashi exhales hard, head tilted a little to the side.

“Go on, take a bite,” Obito says around a mouthful of his own. The salmon is rich and unctuous and melts in his mouth, but he wants to see Kakashi melting instead. “Don’t let your food get cold.”

Swallowing hard, Kakashi drives the side of his fork down through the layers of flaky pastry and fish, hand shaking. The blush on his cheeks is more pronounced now. As Obito is not a patient person, he starts some oscillations, deep and pulsing, at the frequency that he knows drives Kakashi out of his mind.

Obito watches, fascinated, while Kakashi tries to get his breathing stabilized, tries to keep his hand steady. The veneer of his composure is wearing thin and Obito's just tapping at the glass, watching him intently. Kakashi manages to get a bite to his mouth and bows his head a little while he chews and swallows, and now Obito's the one shifting in his seat, because watching Kakashi skate the edge of his self-control is like a one-way ticket to his own paradise.

After his third bite, Kakashi’s whining just a tiny bit on each exhale. “You’re doing so well,” Obito tells him softly. 

Kakashi reaches for his wine, and his hand is shaking. “Left hand?” Obito reminds him, turning the speed down.

Kakashi's hands spasm and he presses them flat against the tabletop. “Fuck, Obito,” he whispers, his cheeks are rosy, all the way up to his ears.

“Do it.” Obito demands, letting a note of command slip into his voice. “Take a sip now. I know you can.”

Holding his gaze, Kakashi reaches out left-handed, takes his wine, swirls it carefully, and takes a sip. He sets the glass smoothly down, then licks at one errant drop of burgundy red in the corner of his mouth.

Obito grins, satisfied, and turns the speed back up to just shy of what he needs. Kakashi's shoulders hunch up and Obito can see the tremor of tension in his frame. Obito takes another bite, savoring the rich savory flavors, and washes it down with wine. He knows that look on Kakashi's face — inward-seeking, his attention focused on his impending climax. Which is Obito's to give or deny.

How lucky for him that Obito's feeling generous.

He leans forward and says softly, “Are you close?”

Kakashi nods once, tightly.

“Do you want it?”

He whispers, “Oh God, yes.”

“Let me feel how hard you are,” Obito instructs him, toeing his shoe off under the table. “Spread.”

Kakashi shifts in his seat as he opens his legs, whimpering a little under his breath. His hands are balled into fists on the table.

Obito stretches his leg out and rests his foot softly against his crotch, not pushing, just enough to feel the insistent hardness of his cock through his pants. Kakashi's hips curl minutely with each oscillation of the vibrator, nudging gently against the seam of his trousers, against the sole of Obito's foot. 

He's such a beauty, such a treasure. He only takes what Obito gives him.

Immediately, Kakashi's mouth snaps shut. His entire body tenses, hands clenching in the tablecloth. Obito can see his legs shaking. Slowly, quietly, he sits, pink flush rising high on his cheeks.

Obito leans forward and covers Kakashi's hand with his own. “You’re amazing,” he tells him, his voice pitched low so only Kakashi can hear. “I wish it were my fingers or my cock inside you right now. If I could, I’d have you on the table in a heartbeat. I’d show everyone in this place how good you are, how brilliant and gorgeous you are, how you’re mine.” 

If they were at home, Obito would be rubbing his fingers against the base of Kakashi's cock behind his balls, so he could feel the pressure both inside and out. Here, he settles for pressing the ball of his foot against the underside of Kakashi's cock. His head drops back ever-so-slightly, and Obito wants to run his tongue down the lines of his throat. And he will, later. “Now, Kakashi,” he says instead.

And that does it. Obito can see his body seize up, and he presses forward against the table with one little tremor, then one more. His cock pulses against Obito's foot. He’s absolutely silent. The glassware on the table doesn’t even clink. No one bats an eye in their direction.

As Kakashi comes down the other side, Obito pulls back and gradually cranks down the intensity on the vibe, stepping him down, and when he finally clicks it completely off, all the tension melts out of Kakashi's shoulders. He drops back a little in his chair. Not lazy, not sloppy, not ever — there’s easy grace in the long lines of his body even now. But he’s miles away from the high-strung tension he usually carries around when he's working on his projects, and the warmth of a job well done blossoms in Obito's chest.

Kakashi tosses the hair off his forehead and shoots Obito a crooked smile, the well-fucked smile that he knows so well and loves so much. He reaches for his wine, holds up his glass. “Cheers,” he says, and takes a sip, and if the glass trembles a little on its way to his mouth, well, Obito's the only one who gets to know why.

“Button your jacket,” Obito says, laughing, ignoring the way his cock is throbbing in his pants. Kakashi chuckles, but instead of buttoning up his jacket, his fingers start playing with the buttons tentatively.

He wants more. And Obito's not about to deny him. 

"I want to make you cum again," he tells him quietly. "Do you think you can do it?"

Kakashi looks up slowly, another shudder racking his body at the words. He's breathing quickly, grey eyes darkening like storm clouds. He shows no sign of answering, instead just staring up at Obito as his head nods slowly.

Obito clenches his hand around the plastic object, inadvertently pressing the UP arrow button again.

Kakashi’s expecting it this time, and barely twitches — just the tiniest hesitation in his expression. Obito rewards him with a smile. He goes on, easily, as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

A sudden, desperate noise escapes Kakashi, his eyes widening as he claps a hand over his mouth. The buzzing noise from before is a bit more audible now.

Obito presses the UP button yet again. At the highest setting. Kakashi jumps, knuckles white as he grabs the chair's arm. "Obito," he whispers, voice shaking along with his body. "Please—ah! Obito!" A loud moan escapes him, his back arching as he lets his other hand fall from his mouth, eyes wide as he stares at Obito.

"Do you want people to hear you?" Obito asks irritably, pressing the UP button again. Kakashi's hips jerk and a low moan escapes past his fingers, his eyes closing momentarily. 

Kakashi whimpers as Obito stares at him, stock still. The buzzing noise is now completely audible.

A flush rises high on his neck and cheeks, arms rigid by his sides. His shoulders shake with tension, eyes fixated on Obito.

"Obito," Kakashi breathes, a tiny shiver threading down his spine. His eyes are swirling, lightning bolts and tempest grey burning his vision. He brings a hand up to his mouth again, exhaling slowly.

"Don't let them hear you. Be quiet." Obito reminds him, thumb bumping the power up to max, partly out of curiosity, partly because... well, just because he can.

Kakashi lets out a yelp, as if hit with a jolt of electricity, and his outstretched hand clenches into a fist, slamming down on the tabletop. The whole table clatters, making Obito jump. Kakashi bites his lip, shutting his eyes tightly. 

He sags back in his seat, as Obito turns the dial back off once again.

He allows Kakashi a few minutes rest. He doesn’t want to end the fun just yet, it has barely begun! Obito wonders how long he can drag this out. How many times he can make Kakashi cum until he's begging him to stop. 

Kakashi grips his fork for dear life, hunching over his plate like someone is going to take it away from him. But as soon as he takes another bite, Obito fumbles with the remote, toying with it for a moment before pressing ON, mercilessly. 

Kakashi freezes, his whole body going taut and tight, hands clenching at his sides. He doesn't seem to breathe at all, until Obito starts slowly turning the dial back lower. 

Obito keeps him on edge the entire time, alternating between the different lower levels of power and watching Kakashi squirm in his chair as he struggles to empty his plate.

Then Obito stops, the humming having grown low once more— then, something in his head clicks, and he stops dead.

Obito's heart pounds in his chest and he straightens up, finger finding the OFF button. The buzzing stops, and Kakashi falls silent, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Without saying a word, Obito hums, tucking the remote back into his pocket.

"Finish your food. I want to take this somewhere else," Obito mumbles. 

Kakashi's eyes widen, but he says nothing, biting his lower lip instead. 

"Do you want me to fuck you in the bathroom? Or in my car? Or do you prefer driving all the way back to my place?" He questions, keeping his expression neutral enough. 

Kakashi shoots Obito a coy look from underneath his lashes. "Not here. In the car."

He eyes the other occupants in the restaurant, but no one seems to be paying them any mind. There’s something so obscene about sitting here in public, with dozens of people around them, and Kakashi allowing Obito to tease him and control his orgasm.

“Look at you,” Obito says, his tone full of wonder. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Kakashi's breathing is labored as his body calms down, backing away from the edge that he had gotten so close to. "Thanks," he whispers to the other, muscles relaxing enough for him to straighten his posture into something normal.

Their waiter comes by then, looking at Kakashi with trepidation. Kakashi squirms under his gaze, ignoring the smirk Obito sends his way.

“I think we’re ready for the check,” Obito tells the waiter. He fingers the remote beneath the table, sending the vibration up another setting.

As he makes the transaction, Kakashi remains still, his expression blank. The waiter thanks their visit and wishes to see them once more, and Kakashi forces a smile onto his face, clearing his throat and nodding.

Kakashi's knees are still weak. He looks at Obito like he's a god, lips slightly parted.

He waits for the waiter to leave, and as soon as he’s out of range, Kakashi turns to Obito with a pleading expression, almost bolting out of his seat. 

Obito waves the remote at him before tucking it back into his pocket, feeling cheery. He strides away with a guiding hand against the small of Kakashi's back, feeling like he's got pure power resting in his pocket.

No one gives them a second glance as they continue further ahead towards the exit, but Obito still feels like everyone they pass by must know what they’re up to. Maybe the way Kakashi's legs are wobbling as he walks, or the way his cheeks are flushed gives them away or if anyone as much as lowers their gaze will see his evident hard-on underneath his stained pants.

Regardless, they make their way to the parking lot where Obito's car sits lonely under the shadows of the quiet night. 

When they near the car, Obito pushes Kakashi against the side of the vehicle rather roughly and slides a hand down to palm Kakashi's crotch. "You're so hard." He's heavy and warm and sticky against Obito's palm, whimpering helplessly.

Kakashi refrains himself from mewling, teeth pressed together as he tries to hold back his moans, his cheeks reddened and body burning from the stimulation.

"Please," Kakashi quietly whispers and humps weakly against the hand that is cupping his crotch teasingly, tries desperately to search for some kind of friction, but Obito merely watches him, pretends nothing is going on as Kakashi keeps fighting.

With a swift motion of his thumb, he increases the volume of the vibrator inside Kakashi's hole, watches the younger male let his head fall on the car and breathe heavily, mouth standing open in helpless pants.

"Come again, babe," Obito whispers unnoticed into Kakashi's ear, takes the soft lobe into his mouth to suck once before releasing it again.

His hand slides unseen into Kakashi's pants, claps his fingers around the hard, leaking shaft and strokes twice.

Kakashi nods, mouth agape and eyes barely open as he tries to concentrate on the feeling of Obito's hand around his cock and that raspy voice by his ear.

Obito finally smiles openly, his fingers slowly pulling out while his other hand is still clasped around Kakashi's shaft. But in the end, he pulls it out as well, instead reaches around and squeezes one of Kakashi's ass cheeks, so soft and shaking he can't help but grab it harder, dig his fingernails into the flesh that is practically waiting for his cock.

If he pushes his hand lower, he can already feel the jerking vibrator inside Kakashi's hole, feels it ravish those beautiful walls in the most aggressive way it possibly can. He feels genuinely proud that Kakashi has held out for so long

"Feel me, too," Obito murmurs and leans back, one hand still squeezing Kakashi's ass before it slides lower, nudges the rim that is already swollen and red and gaping, and pushes a finger inside, stretches it even wider.

"Don't stop, I'm close," Kakashi says in a melodious tone, his hand desperately finding Obito's crotch and stroking his length over the fabric of his trousers. 

Obito drops his head, squeezing his eyes shut and grinding his teeth to stay quiet.

All that comes out of Kakashi's mouth is a high-pitched whine, a sound that Obito quickly muffles by bringing their mouths together.

They kiss hotly, hands stuffed into each other's pants. Kakashi's voice sounds so husky, muttering in between sloppy kisses how much he wants it, how much he needs it. 

He cums a second time with his face pressed into the crook of Obito's neck, body trembling erratically trapped between Obito and the car. Obito hisses, retrieving his hands from Kakashi's pants and swatting Kakashi's hand off his own length too. He doesn't want to cum until he makes sure Kakashi is thoroughly spent. 

"Get in. I want one more," he grumbles, unlocking the car with the hand that remained clean. He waits for Kakashi to scramble inside the vehicle before circling it and hopping inside himself. 

As Kakashi regains his breathing, Obito clicks open the glove compartment to gather some tissues, and lube. He cleans his hands in silence as Kakashi shifts in his seat, looking for a comfortable position.

"Can...can I touch myself?" Kakashi asks tiredly.

Obito hums, not looking at him. If he does, Obito might just jump on him and ruin the fun. "You really want my permission?"

"Yes, please."

"Don't touch yourself until I say so. Let's go for a ride." As he starts the car, Obito easily turns the dial to the max once again.

Kakashi's face is a lovely shade of rose pink, hips twitching every so often from the constant stimulation, occasionally letting out tiny whimpers. 

Then as suddenly as he'd turned it up, he presses the OFF button, looking just the tiniest bit smug.

He sets it to its lowest setting, so there's no buzzing audible, but a jolt goes through Kakashi's body and he sits rod-straight in response. His eyes are fixed, unfaltering as Obito drives off.

Casually, Obito's hand reaches out to Kakashi's lap as he continues to lead the car down the road. His palm slides up Kakashi’s thigh with ease. He doesn’t stop until his hand rests over the hard bulge. Then again, he doesn’t actually stop moving. He runs his hand along the length of Kakashi’s cock, following the shape through his pants and boxers. 

When the car turns, Kakashi whines and throws his head back. Obito keeps palming him, squeezing every so often, eyes never leaving the road. 

Obito presses the UP button, watching Kakashi twitch in his seat. Every so often, he shifts, looking hot and uncomfortable. His hands are clenched on his knees and he stares right back at Obito with terrifying intensity. A sudden wave of high vibration causes him to cover his mouth again, muffling his beautiful, needy sounds. 

Kakashi cries out past his fingers, knees buckling. The buzzing is loudly noticeable, and Kakashi's legs are shaking visibly. Obito chances a glance and he stares, transfixed, at a bead of sweat that rolls down Kakashi's temple.

At this point, Kakashi's body seems to vibrate in unison with the toy inside him, skin glowing and hot, and he tries to scream and cum, but he's not allowed to, promised Obito he could keep himself in check while they're outside in public.

Obito decides to turn the dial up a notch.

Kakashi tightens the muscles in his stomach, wiggling around in his seat in an attempt to shift the toy inside him. He grinds against it, chasing friction.

"Keep talking to me. I like it when you talk to me."

Kakashi bites down on his lower lip, suddenly unable to form words. The vibration is a slow and steady hum, but he wants more. He eyes Obito, who is just driving around as though nothing unusual is happening. When he raises his eyes to Obito, the latter smirks and pushes the remote to the next highest setting.

“Fuck,” Kakashi says, breathless.

There’s a constant pulse going now, and Kakashi holds back a whine as he tries to rock down onto the plug. A trickle of sweat pooling at his temple and the base of his spine, and Kakashi grips the sides of the seat, trying to sit still.

“Do it. Do as I say," Obito says. He lowers the setting, staring at Kakashi intently.

“If I do it, will you raise the setting?”

Obito raises an eyebrow and pushes the speed up to the next tempo. “You'll get your reward if you behave," he says, enjoying the way Kakashi’s eyes darken with arousal.

"I— I want you to watch me. I'll spread my legs for you. I want you to see me with the plug in my ass and make me cum."

Obito lets out a heavy, ragged breath. His hand flickers over the remote, and he shoots Kakashi a look, a question on his face. Obito nods, eager and ready, and then sucks in a sigh when Obito switches the remote to one of the more intense settings. The vibration is a consistent speed of short, firm pulses, and pleasure and need burst through Kakashi. His hips twitch as he moans, deep and low in his throat.

“Please?” Kakashi asks, his voice broken and hoarse. “I need—” he starts, but the words die in his throat and he just shakes his head, hoping Obito understands.

Kakashi scrambles through his hazy mind to find the right words. Obito frowns, not pleased. He hits the off button and abandons the remote in his pocket to round a turn with the car. 

Driving one handed once again, Obito's unoccupied hand sneaks back into his pocket, fondling the remote before jacking the level as high as it can go.

Kakashi lets out a loud, startled moan in response, clinging to the seat like a lifeline. His eyes are wide, surprised, as his hips roll forward of their own accord. He's panting, moaning from being on the edge for so long, head tipping back. "Obito, fuck—I’m gonna cum, please."

He shoves his knuckles into his mouth, biting down on them rather than letting out any more embarrassing noises as the intensity slowly climbs higher.

Kakashi cums with a hoarse cry of "Obito!" hips stuttering as his breath catches in his throat. His thighs are shaking unsteadily, stain evident on the front of his pants. He looks up and around with a reverent expression.

Dumbfounded, Obito exhales as he stares at Kakashi slumping against the seat. He's close to coming untouched, just by watching Kakashi sprawled out like that by his side, and the blissful expression that's etched to his face. 

He parks the car at a random spot that he deems empty and far enough from civilization. He needs this moment to be private, because he intends to take Kakashi apart right there. He can barely hold it any longer. 

"Come on. Backseat." Obito instructs, hastily unbuckling his belt and scrambling to the back seats. Kakashi follows him, though his movements are slow and exhaustive. 

"I hope to get my reward now," Kakashi remarks, sitting directly on Obito’s lap. He adjusts himself, squeezing his legs around Obito’s thighs, making sure he’s secure. 

Smiling, Obito puts an arm around Kakashi’s waist to steady him. Kakashi leans into the touch, against Obito's warm and solid body. Obito's hands instantly reach behind Kakashi, searching for his entrance, twisting and pumping the plug in and out of him. Kakashi leans against Obito, scraping his teeth over the arch of Obito’s neck as he pushes Obito’s pants over his hips.

Obito groans when Kakashi wraps a hand around his cock. “Shit,” he mutters, and he places a sloppy kiss on Kakashi’s jaw. “I can’t believe you did this for me. I don’t deserve you.”

“It’s for me, too,” Kakashi says. He strokes Obito, slow and teasing, watching as Obito’s eyelashes flutter shut and he tips his head back against the seats. "You've mentioned it before that you wanted to see me wearing one for you."

“I didn’t think you’d go through with it,” Obito murmurs. He takes the remote from his pocket and plays around with the settings, turning it down to a lower vibration.

Kakashi whines. “Turn it back.” He demands. 

Kakashi buries his face in Obito’s shoulder and slowly starts rutting against Obito’s crotch, keeping his pace in line with the lazy strokes he gives Obito’s cock. He presses his thumb against the head of Obito’s cock, smiling when he hears Obito’s choked breath.

That smile disappears once he feels the vibration of the plug kick up several notches. Obito grins at him, unrepentant. It’s a slow burn this time, something that starts off weak and gradually builds into a staccato crescendo.

“Not fair,” Kakashi murmurs, voice low.

"I know you like it." Obito wraps an arm around Kakashi’s lower back, hefting him higher and tighter against him. He leans in to kiss him, swallowing Kakashi’s breathy moans and nipping at his lips. Obito feels a moan building in the back of his throat as he rubs his cock against Kakashi’s palms with increased desperation.

Kakashi laughs, leaning his forehead against the crown of Obito’s head. “I think you enjoy it more than I do.”

"I do. But you know what I prefer."

Kakashi smirks as if he knows exactly what Obito’s thinking. Then he answers Obito’s question. “I do,” Kakashi murmurs, voice low and husky with promise. It makes the hairs on Obito’s neck stand on end. It makes Obito’s breath catch in his throat. 

Obito settles his hands on Kakashi’s hips, hoping to steady him. 

He pushes Kakashi closer to him, his dick rubbing up against Kakashi’s half-hard one. It gives a twitch against the fabric as its owner inhales a shuddery breath. Kakashi presses into Obito, his weight leaning forward, his lips parted.

"I prefer having you inside me, too." The flush that spreads across Kakashi’s face is delectable, but Obito doesn’t move to do anything. Not when he knows Kakashi is his, when Kakashi willingly and flashes his eyes like that. 

“Okay,” Obito barely breathes, nodding. 

Kakashi shifts, adjusting himself on Obito’s lap. He hands Obito the remote and braces himself on Obito’s chest. “Go ahead. Again.”

Obito hits the remote. He feels the moment Kakashi springs to life, hips gently moving front and back. “Ngh... A-Ah, that feels good,” Kakashi mewls, his eyes keeping locked into Obito’s. It’s a giddy feeling, knowing that he’s making Kakashi feel good, that he is making — and has made — Kakashi cum, has pushed Kakashi over the brink of orgasm.

Obito carefully presses the buttons on the right side, watching as Kakashi’s lips tremble slightly, the way his hands tighten in Obito’s shirt. If his hips are jutting forward, Obito can’t tell. 

“That’s a good setting,” Kakashi murmurs, licking his lips. For a moment, he looks like he’s in pain, and he adjusts himself in Obito’s lap. “More,” he asks, his eyes half-hooded and body shaking. Obito can see he loves it, loves the way Obito is watching him, playing with him. 

He gasps as Obito increases the speed, his hips rocking back and forth, stuck between the toy inside him and the friction from Obito’s abs. Obito shifts side to side, trying to adjust for room in his pants.

“I'm close,” Kakashi breathes against Obito’s neck, hot little puffs of air that only serve to tighten Obito’s gut. 

Obito adjusts the pattern setting, and this time Kakashi’s hips go up, repeatedly, as if trying to move away from that vibrator inside of him. "Let me hear you,” Obito whispers in Kakashi’s ear, watching as he shivers and then jerks again, his back arching so prettily. Obito moves his hands to rest on Kakashi’s lower back, hoping to help Kakashi balance. 

“It’s—“ Kakashi gives a quick pant of air, trying to clear his head. “It’s a little hard to speak.“ Kakashi’s voice breaks off, his hands reaching for the remote. “I’m not gonna be able to last if you keep this up.” 

“Good,” Obito remarks, reaching over to the remote and hitting the speed at its highest. Kakashi glares at him and he fumbles for the remote, hands moving to Obito’s shoulders and Obito presses his body flush against his, feeling Kakashi’s cock through his pants. His hips are gyrating against that delicious piece of plastic inside of him, chasing that feeling, trying to press it in. All the while his front is demanding for more attention from his cock, grinding against Obito, sometimes on purpose and sometimes just an after-effect of Kakashi trying to adjust the vibe inside him.

Kakashi’s head is cradled against Obito’s shoulder, his skin hot and maddening. His weight is firmly against Obito now. Kakashi is too far lost to pleasure to even hold himself up, hips making aborted thrusts, unsure of which path to take — rubbing his dick against Obito’s abs or grinding down on that toy. 

Easily Obito’s hands slip underneath Kakashi’s shirt, feeling his muscles underneath his skin and trying to pull Kakashi closer to him. Kakashi’s skin is smooth and warm, it shivers under Obito’s attentive touches. Fingers flick over Kakashi’s nipples, pressing down, rolling the buds between thumb and pointy fingers.

“O-Obito,” Kakashi gasps against Obito’s neck, his hands finally touching the remote and turning the thing off. His body shudders and he breathes in and out, clinging to some control. “I want to feel your cock,” he utters quickly, as if Obito might say no, as if there was a chance in hell Obito might refuse. His erection is still pressing into Obito’s stomach, a sweet siren reminding Obito that the night isn’t over. 

There won’t be any refusal on Obito’s part.

“Let's get these off,” Obito replies. Kakashi’s breath against his torso stutters a bit and Kakashi squirms as Obito’s hands move upwards to his shoulders, the shirt dragging upward and exposing his soft skin. 

“Yeah, okay.” Kakashi agrees all too quickly. Obito drops his hands to Kakashi’s hips and lifts him up effortlessly. Kakashi grabs his shoulders tightly. The younger male has the audacity to lick his lips, propping himself a little higher on his knees. For a moment, Obito is unsure if Kakashi is going to try and fit Obito’s cock and the vibe up his ass, but Kakashi quickly unveils his own fly, dropping his pants and briefs and pulling on a string, letting the vibe flop on to the car floor. Obito watches keenly, taking in the black shape. 

“What? Do you want me to keep it?” Kakashi teases.

Obito shakes his head with a chuckle and his hands move to pull off Kakashi’s shirt as he takes in the younger man’s skin. Kakashi is pale and the skin is unmarred. Obito runs a finger down Kakashi’s chest, feeling muscles contract as Kakashi takes a steady inhale of air. 

The choker is the only thing he's wearing now.

“Take yours off, too."

Obito doesn’t listen. Instead he slowly leans in, capturing Kakashi’s mouth in a kiss. 

Kakashi whimpers, something akin to “fuck yes” escaping his mouth. While Obito bites his lower lip, Kakashi’s legs are scrambling, trying to wrap themselves around Obito’s frame. Surging his body forward, Obito listens to how Kakashi gasps on top of him, how his breath catches. Obito moves to biting sloppily against Kakashi’s jaw and leaving little marks, just enough for anyone else to know Kakashi was claimed.

“Obito,” Kakashi moans, and Obito growls a response, rolling his hips against Kakashi as a reward for saying his name so prettily. His mouth manages to get on Kakashi’s left ear before Kakashi breathes again. “Obito, wanna ride you.” 

The confession makes Obito’s insides sear with lust. Obito sits back immediately and scans over Kakashi’s prettily begging face, the one that’s currently covered in Obito’s bite marks and spit. Kakashi’s knees cradle him as he drinks the sight of Kakashi in, pride swelling in his chest of how wrecked Kakashi looks right now. He nods his agreement, undoing his fly. 

Obito's cock is bigger than the toy. It twitches in his pants, knowing that though Kakashi has been fucking himself on that black thing, he’ll be tight and warm, squeezing Obito’s cock for every last drop of his cum. 

“Get the lube,” he tells Kakashi, stripping himself of his own clothing restrictions as Kakashi crawls back to the front hastily to retrieve what they need. They shift around in the confines of the vehicle until Obito is lying flat, legs spread to fit in the narrow space. 

Obito watches with keen eyes as Kakashi shuffles back and takes Obito’s cock in his hand, stroking it lightly. 

"Can I taste you?” Kakashi asks, marveling at his length. Preening, Obito’s about to answer when suddenly Kakashi’s mouth is on his cock, giving it a couple of licks before taking it into his mouth. Obito falls back on the leather covered seats and spreads his legs a little wider. 

“Kakashi,” Obito hisses through his teeth, and Kakashi looks up for a moment, letting Obito drink in the sight before detaching his lips from Obito’s cock.

“That’s what I want to hear,” he says, voice a little hoarse as he reaches a lube-filled hand and coates Obito’s shaft in the stuff. He lets go of Obito's cock with a slick drag and climbs over him. 

Kakashi’s foot has come forward on the bench next to Obito’s hip, a clear sign of what’s about to happen. 

“Go slow. I didn't prep you any wider,” Obito tells him as Kakashi slowly adjusts himself. His cock twitches in Kakashi’s grip, lining up to his hole. 

Kakashi gives a slight laugh as he lines up their bodies, Obito’s cock pressing tantalizingly against his hole. Obito swallows, trying to keep his hips from jutting upwards, trying to keep from grabbing Kakashi’s hips and slamming him down. “Yeah. You're thicker, but you know I love the stretch,” he breathes, pressing in just a little. 

Kakashi is tight and hot and slick and it’s not enough. Obito needs more. He groans, his hips flexing just a little, trying to dive deeper into that heat.

“You feel so good,” Kakashi moans, his mouth making such a pretty shape, face twisted up in pleasure. 

Obito’s trapped in a cloud of want and heat, stuck as Kakashi slowly, maddeningly sinks down on top of him, slick ass squeezing against his cock. There’s a short moment of resistance before Kakashi is able to suck him in whole, down to the very base and Kakashi’s mouth hangs open in a perpetual moan.

Obito places his hands down on Kakashi’s back, rubbing warm, pleasant circles over his back, caressing the skin in a way that both distracts and adds intensity to everything going on.

“Did you like it?” Kakashi asks him, a little out of breath. “Watching me move?” He grinds back against Obito, and from this position Obito knows it’s exactly how he saw Kakashi move against his vibe. Kakashi begins to move sweetly around, stretching out his hole as his hips move, occasionally stuttering and grinding Obito’s cock against a bundle of nerves inside of him. 

It’s taking every inch of Obito’s willpower not to flip them over and fuck Kakashi into the seats. 

“Pictured you like that for so long.” Obito admits, eyes flickering away from where Kakashi keeps rubbing his cock against Obito’s abs, where his balls drag against Obito’s pubic hairs in a strange but heated caress. Kakashi looks at him with pupils blown wide, as if he’s barely hanging on to sanity.

The flush has traveled down to Kakashi’s entire body now, covered with a sheen of sweat. Kakashi lifts up slowly, and Obito nearly groans at the cold air that encases his dick. Kakashi moans as he sits back down, slowly dragging himself so Obito’s cock drags against that spot inside of him. Outside, his cock is twitching. Smiling coyly, Kakashi takes Obito’s hands on his hips, moving up and sliding back down again. 

“My reward. I want it now,” he whispers before going limp. 

It’s all Obito needs. 

He pounds into Kakashi’s hole, angry, brutal thrusts as his hands force Kakashi down on him. He pounds into that sweet ass engulfing him, drinking in the moans that each snap of his hips punches out of Kakashi’s throat. Kakashi slides his hands to Obito’s chest for balance, though he’s all but at Obito’s mercy for the grip he has on his hips. He throws his head back, exposing that beautiful length of neck.

“Obito,” Kakashi gasps, the air punched out of him with another of Obito’s hard thrusts.

As he fucks up into Kakashi’s tight heat, Obito leans forward to latch his mouth onto Kakashi’s nipple, tongue laving over the bud before sucking harshly as he works it to a peak, flicking the other with his fingers. Kakashi moans, arms circling around Obito’s shoulders to hold him there, pleading for more. He’s already hard again, blushing cockhead rubbing up wetly against the plane of Obito’s stomach with each thrust of Obitp’s hips.

Obito takes Kakashi’s cock in his hand and thumbs at the wet slit, setting a steady rhythm that draws delicious whimpers out of Kakashi.

“Oh god,” Kakashi babbles, shoving sweat-damp hair out of his eyes as the head of Obito’s cock continues brushing perfectly over his sensitive prostate with each slide in and drag out. “Oh, fuck, Obito—“

“What do you want, Kakashi?” Obito doesn’t take his eyes off Kakashi’s face. “Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi cries, spasming around Obito’s cock. “I— make me cum. Just, fuck, please.”

Obito sits up and flips them over, Kakashi on his back. As his hips continue to thrust his mouth finds its way against Kakashi’s neck, sucking and marking up the man for all he is worth.

The body beneath him twitches, muscles seizing. Kakashi chokes on a mouthful of air and struggles for a moment before getting his breath back, chest heaving with exertion as Obito drives into him with heat in his eyes. 

Kakashi’s hands grasp for Obito’s shoulders in desperation as he feels himself reach the tipping point. He breathes out, “Ah, ah, Obito, yes,” before Obito can feel Kakashi's body spasming beneath his. His eyes shut tightly and his head is thrown back as his body jerks violently, his walls clenching maddenly around Obito. Kakashi cums for the fourth time that day, clear liquid painting his own stomach in weak spurts.

Kakashi’s face is the same as always — blissed out, relaxed, but this time as Obito continues to pound, he slows down his thrusts to a crawl, enjoying how Kakashi nearly trembles from oversensitivity when he comes back in. 

“Obito,” Kakashi whines. Obito smirks, leaning down against Kakashi’s mouth. His balls are starting to tighten; he knows he won’t last long. 

“Wanna cum on you,” Obito whispers. “On your skin.” 

Kakashi wraps his arms around him and shudders as Obito presses against his prostate languidly, milking him for all he’s worth. “Wanna feel you cum inside me,” Kakashi breathes, begs. “Please. You can cum on my skin next time.” 

Obito wants to hear it again, wants to hear Kakashi’s blatant desire to be filled up with his cum. He wants to ravish Kakashi senseless. So he does. Kakashi whimpers, still too sensitive. He tries to move away involuntarily, but Obito holds him down, keeps him locked into an overload of pleasure.

With a few more movements, he releases into Kakashi’s ass, granting his request, drenching Kakashi’s hole in his cum. Eyes flicker over to Kakashi’s face and he realizes Kakashi has been watching him this entire time with half lidded eyes and parted lips, something bewitching across the other man’s expression. Obito smirks, moving down and licks the top of Kakashi’s lip as he pulls out and collapses on top of thim. 

Kakashi wraps his arms around his neck and for a long time he doesn't let go. Obito doesn't pull out either, basking in the heat of Kakashi’s skin against his even as he starts to soften. 

Obito pauses, trailing his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, nails scraping gently at his scalp. Kakashi shivers. Then his eyes snap open, startled as he stares at Obito.

"Shit, I forgot the flowers. And the chocolate." He whines regretfully. Obito chuckles, dreading that for a second, Kakashi had regretted being with him.

"Do you want to go back there? Maybe they kept it in case we return."

"No. Not now. They definitely caught on to what we were up to. Oh my god." He covers his face with both hands, embarrassment only now catching him.

"It's okay. You don’t like chocolates that much anyway." He comforts his boyfriend with a quick kiss to his lips, but Kakashi is still resentful.

"But you got it for me." He groans, eyebrows knitting in that way that shows he's truly upset.

Obito feels his own lips curl up, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. "I'll drive us back and we can stop by the store. I'll buy two boxes. How about that?" He suggests, and that has Kakashi's attention flooding back to him. He stares a little, considering. Then he shrugs and says.

"Okay. But don't pull out just now. I'm exhausted. You made me cum 13 times."

"Only four times, Kakashi." Obito corrects him, chuckling. Kakashi complains some more. They trade some more passionate kisses. Obito makes sure to keep the vibrator safe inside the compartment. 

Later, Obito suggests once more stopping by the restaurant when they drive past it, but Kakashi stubbornly says no, with a blush on his cheeks. 

By the end of the night, Obito gets him more chocolates, and kisses him some more. It's hard to pull away from him, when Kakashi looks so pleased, rested and adorable, with his relaxed face and playful smiles. 

He might be no longer clad in expensive outfits and indulging himself with high quality wine or standing in a fancy setting, but still, Obito thinks there's no one just as beautiful as he is. 


End file.
